


1962_Wall

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [25]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Charles Xavier, Come Marking, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: There are things that Charles never does. With Erik though, this might change.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 56





	1962_Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [1962_Wall_ITA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067523) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



> This is pure PWP. Please check the tags.
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.

"Aaah! Oh yes...fuck! Mmm...Aaah, Charles!"

Erik could no longer make any sound other than grunting and panting.

He supported Charles with one arm as he crushed him against the wall, while the boy surrounded Erik’s hips with his legs.

The physical effort made him pant loudly and the pleasure of penetrating him standing in that unusual position was driving him out of his mind.

Charles was clinging to his neck and moaned without restraint. He could see their bodies together reflected in the mirror behind Erik. The vision of the German's strong back, his large, tight muscles contracted and stretched as he violently slammed Charles against the wall, was a tremendously arousing image.

Erik was handsome.

He was a charming, athletic young man. Every part of his body was perfect, defined and toned like that of a professional athlete.

Charles would spend whole days stroking and touching those groups of hard fibers.

Erik's skin was smooth, tight over the muscles. His broad shoulders, his narrow hips, the forearms traversed by raised veins that were lost on the biceps gave the German a brazenly virile look.

But Charles' favorite part were the blood vessels that from the dug-out V of Erik's abdomen led down to his groin... those were the directions Charles liked to follow most of all through Lehnsherr's statuesque body. It was difficult for him to limit himself to touching those paths with his fingers alone and not to brush them slowly with his tongue.

Erik’s thrusts and Charles’ thoughts about seeing their intercourse reflected in the mirror quickly led Charles to his climax, wetting both bodies pressed against each other.

Charles had never stopped projecting his fantasies into Erik’s mind. He let go of his grip and Charles slumped onto the floor at Erik’s feet.

Kneeling before him, Charles allowed Erik to give free rein to his lust and welcomed him into his mouth, allowing him a few moments later to spurt his cum on Charles’ lips and face.

Erik was breathing hard, his face contracted for the pleasure. A sneer of satisfaction was painted on his face as he saw Charles submissive at his feet, his eyes closed, his mouth agape and his face covered with semen.

It was not something that the professor allowed very often and Erik, grateful for that filthy concession, stroked Charles hair and sat down beside him, leaning against the wall.

He chuckled.

“I wonder what they'd say in Oxford if they saw you like this now?” he asked ironically, still panting.

Charles opened his eyes, cleaning himself with his hand.

“Oh shut up, Erik!” he croaked blushing.

The German laughed his eyes out.

“ _Slut_!” he exclaimed, amused.

“Swine!” Charles replied, locking himself in the bathroom. “It will never happen again!” he said in a shrill voice from behind the door.

Erik put his hand over his sweaty forehead and in his hair.

“If you say so, Professor…” he replied with a hint of sarcasm, but Charles could not hear him.


End file.
